


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 9 & 10 |

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young Marauders, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Chapter 9:Sirius receives a letter informing him that his parents know he's in Gryffindor.Chapter 10:Sirius opens up to Remus about his family by passing notes on the Hogwarts Express.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 8





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 9 & 10 |

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

17th of May 1972-  
Sirius

Sirius sat in the armchair near the fire as a dark blanket of stars covered the night sky. The common room was filled with light but no noise. He was alone in his silk pyjamas with only an envelope and piece of paper in his hands. Sirius hadn’t finished reading the letter but he knew too well what it was about. His parents knew they knew he wasn’t in Slytherin. Most families wouldn’t care so much about what house their children were in, but not the Blacks. The Blacks were generation after generation of proud pureblood Slytherins, and Sirius was the odd one out. He could tell by the writing of his mother that she had been very angry. Sirius read the remaining sentences of the letter regarding who had told his parents. Bellatrix. The oldest of his three female cousins had been told by her sister Narcissa on the Christmas holidays, yet Bellatrix had only had the courage to tell his parents a couple of days ago. Sirius scrunched the letter and the envelope in his hand and threw it into the fire.  
“Sirius?” Sirius turned his head around, only to see Remus coming in through the entrance.  
“What are you doing?” Sirius asked.  
“I-I was just out…..walking,” Remus replied, “what are you doing?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Sirius snapped, standing up, “I was just going to bed.” He began to make his way up the stairs, frustrated and angry.  
“Is everything alright?” he heard Remus ask as he made his last step to his dormitory. Sirius turned back to look at Remus, still standing at the entrance, wide-eyed. Sirius gave a small nod before entering his dormitory. He wasn’t angry at Remus, he was angry about his situation, Sirius just took it out on the one that could help him the most. 

28th of June 1972-  
Remus  
The first years boarded the train to leave their first year at Hogwarts behind. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all shared a train carriage. Sirius looked out the window without even saying a word. Remus could tell something was up. Ever since the night he’d walked in on Sirius in the Gryffindor common room Sirius had been oddly quiet. He’d kept to himself and rarely talked to anyone other than James. Remus had tried numerous times to get Sirius to say something to him but nothing worked. James lifted his trunk into the shelf above him and suddenly Remus was struck with an idea. He grabbed his trunk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Maybe Sirius would find it easier to talk to him if he could write it down. Remus tore off an edge of the paper and wrote: “What’s wrong?” Before folding it, clipping the pen to the paper and throwing it at Sirius. It landed in Sirius’s lap. He turned away from the window and unfolded the note. Sirius unclipped the pen and began to write as Remus waited. Moments passed until Sirius threw the paper and pen back to Remus. The note read: "My parents found out." This hadn’t come as a surprise. Remus knew that Sirius’s parents would have to find out some time and if they hadn’t been told before the school year ended then they’d surely find out over the summer holidays. He had no idea what to say so he just wrote: "At least you’ll be with James for the holidays." Remus threw the paperback to Sirius who then replied with: "Yeah, but I have to spend two days at home before I go to James’s." Remus looked over at his friend. Everything about him looked perfect, the way his hair sat on his head, as dark as the night sky. The way he always had a way to lighten up the room. The way he made Remus feel like he belonged. Sirius smiled at Remus and there was nothing he could do but smile back.


End file.
